


Let me kiss it better

by Esteicy



Series: Glimmadora week 2020 [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: When Glimmer gets hurt she has Adora to make her feel better.Or Adora loves her wife a lot and will let her know.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimmadora week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881901
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Let me kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi glimmadora fans! I come again with another fic for this lovely ship, my first fic was angst but this is exactly the opposite, only shameless fluff.
> 
> Not a lot to tell about the plot, it's post canon, they are together and living a happy life, sometimes problems appear and they have to fight bad guys or monsters but not a big deal.
> 
> Anyway this is for prompt 1 of the Glimmadora Week event in Tumblr, I hope you enjoy it!

Glimmer sighed when she felt Adora’s arms around herself and those warm lips pressing against her shoulder, the flesh still sore for the injury she had received during the battle.

“You should be more careful” Adora whispered before repeating the action “I don’t like when you get hurt.”

“You are telling me about getting hurt?” she chuckled and turned to look at her wife “The only reason you don’t come home with as many bruises as I do is because of She-Ra, that’s cheating” she said touching her nose.

“That’s not true!” she protested pouting, after some seconds looked away “Fine maybe you have a point…but I still not liking when you get hurt in the fights! Even if it’s little” she trapped her in a protective hug, making Glimmer smile warmly.

“I know, you are so sweet with me” she returned the hug, feeling how she was hiding against her hair.

“How could I not be? You are so beautiful, brave and smart...you are the most perfect wife in the world” she said caressing her back with her fingers.

“Oh Adora…” Glimmer could feel her cheeks getting warmer for the way she was acting, all this time together and she just couldn’t get used to how beautiful and safe Adora could make her feel.

“What? It’s the truth! And as your wife I must protect you from any harm and make sure you heal properly if I can’t” she went back to the kisses, now going to those little bruises that were on her face or arms.

“What are you doing?” she asked laughing gleefully.

“I’m healing you with my magical powers” Adora didn’t stop her task to answer, showering her wife with affection.

“You aren’t even She-Ra right now!”

“I can’t hear you, I’m super concentrated” she covered her ears playfully.

“You are just being silly!” she shook her head amused.

“I thought I was sweet” she looked at her smiling.

“You can be both, my dear” Glimmer took her face in her hands and claimed her lips tenderly for some seconds “Now…I think _that_ actually made me feel much better why don’t we try it again?”

“Oh it will be my pleasure, your majesty” Adora said smirking and doing as she said.

And they kept going like that until they were tired enough to fall asleep, cuddling against the other in their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any heart attack or similar(?), I just love them and want them together and happy.
> 
> If you liked this short thing you can let me know with a comment or a kudo :3
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kisses!


End file.
